Celebratory Plate Smashing
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Frobisher/Sixsmith. AU modern. Robert Frobisher and Rufus Sixsmith enjoy dinner at a Greek restaurant and Frobisher has a surprise for him. Features bellydancers and plate smashing.


These characters are not mine. "Nemea" is purely fictional.

Frobisher/Sixsmith. AU Modern. Robert Frobisher and Rufus Sixsmith are at dinner at a Greek restaurant and Frobisher has a little surprise for Sixsmith. Also features bellydancers and plate smashing. Inspired by the scene where they smash a shop full of ceramics and crockery.

Celebratory Plate Smashing  
><span>

"Darling, I can't believe that you would take me to Nemea! This is lovely!" Rufus Sixsmith gushed as he gazed fondly across the table at Robert Frobisher, his boyfriend of six years as of that evening.

"Anything for you, dearest Sixsmith," Frobisher gazed at Sixsmith with an identical expression.

"It's quite expensive, though," Sixsmith's smile flickered with some anxiety as he remembered the prices, "I hope that this doesn't wipe us out." Robert, as a music teacher and composer, did not earn the highest of salaries and Rufus did well enough as a rising physicist to pay the bills, but they both still worried about money.

"You are more than worth it, my love," Frobisher smiled reassuringly as he laced their hands together, "I want so much to treat you, for once."

Sixsmith relaxed as he gazed into his boyfriend's sea-green, velvet eyes. Still, he couldn't help but notice that Frobisher seemed slightly anxious; he'd seen him speaking at length with a few servers and the manager and Sixsmith couldn't help but wonder what was happening. Still, he didn't want to risk ruining the evening in this lovely restaurant and decided to give his capricious sweetheart the benefit of the doubt.

Sixsmith complimented the servers on the _salata octopodi_ as did Frobisher on the _horiatiki_ before their respective main courses of _moussaka_ and _xiphias_ arrived. The wine and _ouzo_ were as exquisite as the main courses and complemented the food magnificently. As the plates were cleared away, Rufus couldn't help but notice that Robert had gone quiet.

"Robert? Darling, has something been troubling you? You've seemed a bit nervous this evening," Rufus gazed deep into Robert's emerald eyes with his own inquisitive cornflower eyes, searching for an answer.

Robert blushed slightly and smiled, "No, Sixsmith, everything is fine. I just want to say how much I love you and how grateful that I am that you have put up with my manic habits and my madness… you have been so patient with me…!

"This anniversary, this evening has been wonderful, but there is only one thing more that I want from it," Robert's eyes were uncharacteristically glassy as he produced a small, velvet box from his pocket. Rufus froze, speechless; was Robert doing what he thought he was doing?

"Sixsmith, my darling Rufus, would you do the honor of becoming my husband? I want very much to spend the rest of our lives together…!" Robert looked so intensely vulnerable as he opened the box, revealing a simple but beautiful silver ring set with a sapphire as blue as the sky, "Will you marry me, Dearest?"

Rufus felt as though he couldn't breathe. He wanted to laugh, to cry for joy, to scream… "Yes-!" he squeaked, blushing as his eyes brimmed, "Yes, of course I will-!"

Robert's face seemed like it would split in half from the huge smile that spread across it, his nervousness abating.

They clasped hands, half-laughing and half-sighing with relief and sheer joy.

Rufus swiped at his eyes, "I- I don't know what to say-!"

Two servers appeared at their table with a plate of _baklava_ with fig ice cream and wearing smiles that rivaled those of the newly engaged couple. The plate had "Congratulations!" written in chocolate syrup on the rim.

Rufus gaped, floored as Robert answered, "Yes, this is what I was doing all evening, my love."

"And I could not think of a more romantic gesture than this!" The female server beamed, wiping her eyes.

"This was awesome, mate," agreed her male cohort, "I wish you both nothing but happiness in the years ahead!"

Suddenly, the hostess appeared on the dance floor to announce the beginning of the belly-dancing. As the dancers took their positions, the hostess also announced, "Tonight, this show we dedicate to Robert Frobisher and Rufus Sixsmith for their engagement!" She beamed as she raised a glass in their direction, "Congratulations, gents!"

The applause was unbelievable. The diners at the tables around theirs raised their glasses in congratulations; even the dancers were applauding.

A loud crash began the dance as one of the women smashed a plate on the floor, _"Opa!"_ she exclaimed.

Several servers brought out tall stacks of plates, encouraging the diners to join. The smashing of crockery soon filled the room as the dancers wriggled and shook, adding to the drama of the evening what would have been sensuous and had become pure exuberance.

Suddenly, Frobisher was on the floor dancing with one of the dancers, perfectly matching her every move. The diners at the nearby tables laughed in surprise and applauded appreciatively before Sixsmith joined him with several plates.

_"Opa!"_ the restaurant cried in unison as the newly engaged couple smashed the plates they held.

Rufus beamed as they rode home from the restaurant, "Robert, you spoke of how I put up with your madness… you're the most romantic," his voice caught in his throat as he tried to control his emotions, "The most passionate, most sensuous, most sensitive man that I have ever met…! There is no way that I merely tolerate you, especially since you have made me the happiest man alive tonight…!"

"No, that would have to be me," Robert smiled wryly, "You have no idea how happy that I am that you said 'yes'! I am the happiest man alive~!"

Rufus sniggered as Robert pulled him in for a kiss.

"It might not be the Corsican stars that we met under," Robert crooned, "But I would not trade this for anything."

"Nor would I, my love…!" Rufus murmured.


End file.
